As You Go
by World Clasher
Summary: Max has never understood why his dream was to become a villain... until one day when a dark figure preys on him, accusing that Max Octavious Thunderman is his son to be... Hank is becoming a pissed father, the family including Phibi is confused, and Max is not so sure what side he wants to stand on... Is being evil really so great? Is becoming evil his only option? RATED T


_Invader_

**_I do not know if this will cover your interests, but this idea came in my head and I wanted to get it published before I forgot. This is a somewhat Dark!Max fic, or at least it WANTS to involve a Dark!Max, but I thought it was going to be fun to write so... enjoy! _**

**_Warnings are: T for blood, mild cursing, has deep dark parts, and other crap I might involve. _**

**_No romance! Only pairing will be Hank/Barb Thunderman!_**

**_Love, favorite, follow, and review!_**

* * *

_"Max! Did you use my bathroom again? You clogged my toilet with?..." _

Phibi held up a wad of soggy paper whiched dripped over the floor and nearly onto her shoes. Max, who was currently slouched onto the couch gazed at he plainly and replied, "Oh, that's Dr. Colosso's bathroom paper-"

Phibi didn't need to hear more. "_Ew!" _she gagged and dropped the wad almost instantly. Max snorted, but that is all he complied before getting off the comfort of the cushions and strolled into the kitchen. Phibi had noticed her brother's unaveraged behavior. No comment? No snarky attitude or rude gestures? So not like Max. She followed Max with concern beginning to invest inside her. It was rare, but as an "older" sister, Phibi had that warm spot for Max's needs, and she had a accurate feeling Max had one for her's.

"Alright, you are not annoying this morning, what's up?" she questioned.

Max sighed and rubbed his thumb over the surface of an apple he had grabbed. "I donno... This morning when I woke up, I had this feeling, like... like I... I donno..."

Phibi grew more concern. Now that Max was speaking, he sounded even more glum than he appeared to be; he almost sounded confused as she was. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay? Well did you eat something? Or did you pass a test?" she chuckled, trying to at least bring the spirits up. Max frowned. "Harhar," he muttered before walking away.

Phibi sighed at her failed attempt and also walked from the kitchen and passed Max who was now laying on the couch. Her eyes saddened at the sight. As much as she hated Max's annoyance and lack of care for personal issues, it was sometimes those types of things that made Phibi feel like an average sister. To see him so down today took affects on her as well.

Just then, as she was walking on the stairs, she ran into Hank. "Hey, kiddo," he chirped. Phibi felt relief wash over her. If anyone could bring back the dark fun-filled Max, it was their dad. "Dad, something's wrong with Max," she excaimed. Hank was reeled back by this. "What?" With immediate concern, he gazed over towards the younger eldest sibling, almost instantly noticing the differencies. He looked at Phibi and gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "Do not worry, I got this. Now just go back to your room," he exclaimed firmly.

Phibi smiled. "Thanks, Dad," she said, then obeyed what Hank had told her.

Hank then looked back at Max and sucked in a breath. Here goes nothing. "Hey Maxie boy," he said, jogging to his son's side. Max looked up at his father with a plain look and rested his head back onto the couch. "Oh, hey Dad," he murmured. Hank realized what Phibi had meant; something was definantly wrong. After thinking of what to do, he gazed at the apple in Max's hands and randomly kicked it. Max jolted at the action and quickly sprang into a sitting position.

"Whoa! You just _kicked _my apple!" he complained.

Hank smirked at the success of getting a reaction from the teen. So far, so good. "Whatchya gonna do about it?" he taunted. Max frowned and surprisingly laid back down. "I know what you're trying to do, Dad, and it's not working," he muttered. Hank's face saddened. Okay, now this was getting odd. "Alright, what's the matter? Did you eat something? Did you pass a test?" he questioned. Max rolled his eyes. "No and no, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood," he said with a hint of annoyance laced in his voice.

"Hey, now don't use that tone with me, Max Octavious Thunderman," he scolded, using Max's full name.

Max shot up fast and began to storm away. "God, you know what? Fine. I'm going to bed," he growled. Before he could make it to his lair, Hank grabbed him firmly by the arm and pulled him back. "What's the matter with you?!-"

"_Let go of me!-" _

Hank kept his son in place as he thrashed within his hold. "No! You are going to tell me what is wrong with you!-"

"_Damnit, Dad! Let go!"_

Hank was not giving in. As a father, it was his number one priority to make sure every person in his family was safe, comfortable, and happy. Max was no acxeption. Hank accepted his son wanting to be a villain, but sometimes, he wished it would be different.

Finally, Max snapped and before he could stop himself, he forced Hank back with his powers, causing the man to hit his back against the wall, creating a large crack. Hank did not feel any damage at least. "Dad!"

Max was already at his side, helping him to his feet. "Dad- I'm- oh my God- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"Max, Max, its okay, its fine," Hank said through his son's babbling.

_"What's going on in here?- Oh my! Hank!"_

Now Hank had Barb to his side, yelling frantic demands about the wall and the dust covering his back towards Max, who also tried explaining what had happened. Hank cut them off with a firm, "It's alright. Max just snapped at me- but I'm okay." Barb glared at her son. "You used your powers against your father, Max? How dare you!" she scolded. Max stepped away as if his mother's eyes were shooting lazers at him. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone, but no one would leave me alone and I just... I don't know what got into me," he explained. Hank patted his wife's shoulder to calm down. "He's right. It was my fault," he confessed.

Now Barb was staring her husband down. "Well, Max should no better than to do such towards anyone in this house hold. This is why we retired and are trying to live as a normal family," she exclaimed, "let us be glad that Billy and Nora are at their friends' house. This behaviour is unacceptionable and are a bad example to set in front of them, now get this place cleaned up while I go stop Phibi from coming down here to witness this," she said and left just as firm.

An awkward silence was left between Max and Hank. Not one of them tried meeting each other's gazes. But still, Hank spoke, "Um... You start sweeping, I'll run by the garage and grab some tools." Max shuffled his feet and nodded. It took a moment for Hank to leave, he would rather talk this through with his son instead of leaving him to wallow in shame of his actîons. But as a father, they had to allow that every action has a consequence. On the other hand, Max felt as if he stooped very low; as the troubled child having the dream of being a villain, he did carry that sorta weird shamful guilt of hurting the one man that would have never porpously harmed him villain or not. It made Max feel like the idiot more than the villain. He had sworn that if he wanted to be a villain, that his only commitment was to never harm the ones he cared for... But was that possible?

If not, than was there a chance to living his dream?

Finally, Max heard the sound of the door opening and closing, and felt his father's presence disappear. He felt like he had failed his only friend that had understood him.

Max glared down at his two hands, with rage filling his orbs. "Stupid powers," he hissed.

_"I donno„ that little stunt seemed quite facinating," _a deep, velvet voice spoke from in front. Max jolted in shock, his eyes locking with a darker shade of brown- almost black, eyes. The teen was taken back, for in front of him stoof a man dressed in the finest black leather jacket over a grey T-shirt, and wearing dark blue jeans. His silk, smooth brown hair was brought back in a fine curve, or twirled style. Max had noticed that something wasn't right about this, just by the way he carried a dark sorta complexion. As wanting to be the family's supervillain, he felt a tweek of awe found inside along with a twinge of discomfort.

Not only that, but Max had not sensed nor recieved a warning by the intruder detector or his thunder senses... wait... His eyes immediately darted towards the picture of the family in their superhero IDs. Max felt his heart plummet to his gut and his throat run dry. This guy was seeing this. They are all exposed.

"Oh, no worries about that, Max. I already know _everything_."

The stranger's cool voice brought Max's attention back towards him. What did he mean he _knew? _He knew how much?

"Everything?" he whispered.

It was till then, that the man took a few steps forward, keeping his straight posture and a cool look. Max grew more alert and conciously took a few steps back to keep an accurate distance. Who was this guy? How did he know all the Thundermans? "Everything. And I most certainly have my reasons," the man exclaimed. Max was now finally against the wall- the part that wasn't demolished- and his heart raced against his chest. He could see the glint of amusments in the older of the two's eyes. "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt _you, _in fact I only want to help you. But in order for that to happen, you must... Cooperate." The last of his sentence were cold and threatening, so much that not even the smoothness of his voice could cover the dark meaning.

Max thought for a minute. If this guy was not going to hurt _him... _then _who _was he attending to harm? Why didn't the man wish to hurt him? Was there something about him?

Max glanced at the nearby heavy vase on the book shelf and gazed quickly back at the man before he noticed. Max had felt the thunder sense rage inside him, which could only mean that this guy was only bad news. He had to get away and warn everyone fast. Then, Max saw the man take another stride forward, and took action. He stretched a hand towards the direction off the vase and used his powers to lift it up from the shelf.

_"Stay away from me," _he growled and threw the levitating vase at the man. To his surprise, the stranger held up his own hand, placing the vase to a stop in mid-air. Max gasped. This man was not an average man...

He was a super.

The man gazed at the shocked teen with dark amusment. He chuckled a laugh that made Max shiver as he watched the vase fall down to the floor; it shattered into peices with the newly placed roses scattered across the floors. Oh no. The man took strides towards Max and with a lift of his arm, Max was lifted into the air. It wasn't like any average lift. Max could not move. He felt as if an invisble large hand was clenching into a tight fist around his body, ceasing his arms against his sides. Max could only kick helplessly. _Why could I have not thunder sense this? _he thought confused. He glared down at the stranger who stared up at him with dark eyes behind evil humor.

"Now that wasn't so smart, Kiddo," the man crooned.

_"Let me go!" _Max demanded, using the same dark tone he had used with Hank. The invader only grinned wider. Max could see that his complecion became less human; the guy's eyes were flooded with a solid black inkish color and his teeth haf grown sharper like needles. "Sorry, but I am afraid I can't... _Lucas._"

Max stopped his thrashing for a moment to recollect what the man had just reffered him by. Lucas? Who was Lucas? It most certianly could have not been him. Was it?...

The teen glared down at his captor with flared anger. "What? I'm not Lucas! Whatever- who are you?"

The man's glare softened, and if Max had not known better, he would have taken him for being polite. A glint of glee shined at the enemy's eyes even though the ink had replaced them, but his words carried gentle velvet.

"Why, Lucas... Do you not know?" he said with his free hand to his "heart" would be. Max knew there had to be a stone replacing it. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Know what?"

The stranger's dark complexion became a little more confident. "My name is _Leon Dark Semptus... _You are _Lucas Dark Semptus Jr..."_

Max completely froze. Did he hear that correctly? No, he could not have heard that correctly.

"You... Are my son," Leon finished.

Max swooned with dread. No... Nonononono! This cannot be real! He is Max OctaviousThunderman! His father was Hank Thunderman!

The more questions that attacked his mind, the more light headed he felt. This did not make sense.

But before Max could throw any questions at the man...

**_"Get the hell away from my boy!" _**a familiar voice spoke. Hank.

Max saw a bulky figure blur past his eyes and tackle Leon. The invisable hold Leon had made suddenly vanished and Max had fell to his knees and hands on the floor. His head sarted to the right to see Hank choking the daylights out of Leon; Hank was red with the fury that had been long forgotten from Max's point of veiw. The boy took a moment to recollect his thoughts and stood to go aid his father... but right now... he was not sure WHO was his father.

* * *

**_Yeah, it sucked. A short chapter for a beginning but today was not so good. My unrelated brother and sister were killed and I feel like crap worrying if their kids are going to be okay. I hope so. _**

**_Well, review or not... I am too stressed to care..._**

**_Till next time..._**

**_(RIP Joey and Monica. Died in Amarillo. Alive in my heart. 3)_**


End file.
